$\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $5$ $5\sqrt{5}$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 5$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{5}{10}$ $=\dfrac{1}{2}$